


Life in color

by thecatmademedoit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 平行世界au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatmademedoit/pseuds/thecatmademedoit
Summary: 平行世界无妻女，一发完。冬菇甜甜的恋爱
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Fernando Redondo
Kudos: 3





	Life in color

他可以离开马德里，但绝对不会离开皇家马德里。你可以用任何言语去抨击他的人，但绝不可以借此诋毁他对俱乐部的赤忱之心。

古蒂奉行着马德里教条，他是个虔诚的马德里主义者。

这在雷东多看来有些不可思议。

诚然，雷东多感谢皇马发掘了他。日后提起费尔南多雷东多，总逃不过“伯纳乌王子”“优雅兽腰”等称赞的字眼，这都要感激皇马给了他登上世界舞台的机会。但他来皇马的时候已经经历了很多，知道自己的感情该分为几等，又该如何恰当地把它们匀到各个块面。因此古蒂这种根正苗红的皇马制造所诵读的足球圣经在他看来确实是近乎不可理喻的狂热。

但更让他不可思议的是，他和这个执拗的马德里主义者睡了。

都怪马德里这该死的天气，雨前的闷热、潮湿都加剧着荷尔蒙的分泌。欧冠庆典后的每个人都疯了，雷东多不知道喝了多少酒，他和劳尔喝和莫里喝和罗伯特和伊万和卡西……这么多人里唯独没有古蒂。他虽然随队获得了冠军，但并不是主力，所以在庆典上也只是站在一边默默地注视着众人的狂欢。他看着优雅的阿根廷王子披着圣洁的队旗在人群中心发言，看着劳尔作骑士状为他单膝下跪，看他解下队旗倒在更衣室里……然后劳尔就喊唯一清醒的古蒂送他们回家。

他确实对雷东多抱着一点除开队友以外的情愫，这种情愫是不可控的，喜欢这件事本就说不清缘由。你问他为什么喜欢上的是雷东多——一个阿根廷人，作为马德里主义者你不是应该喜欢纯粹的马德里人吗？

谁都搞不清爱情的模样，年长如雷东多，在感情上也一窍不通。

他揉着眉心，和同样醒了的处在贤者时间的古蒂一起烦恼。

最后还是古蒂先开了口。

“昨晚劳尔让我送你们回去，我不知道你家的地址就把你带回来了，之后的事……你要说我趁机占便宜也可以。”

雷东多确实有这样的想法。关于古蒂混乱私生活的流言他听到不少，甚至在加盟皇马前就听闻过这位风流桀骜的皇马坏小子，所以在古蒂说可以把一夜情理解为单方面的占便宜时他丝毫不觉得有什么问题。

不过当雷东多侧眸，望见露在被子外毛茸茸的金色脑袋，他的心又软下来。联想到无数次更衣室里闪回的画面——瘦弱、纤细、金发、微笑，这些要素揉碎在一起就变成了GUTI.HAZ。雷东多喜欢14号球衣，他家里的衣柜里就藏着这么一件。

“你是gay？”

雷东多不喜欢拐弯抹角，古蒂也是。

“对你是，对其他人不是。”

雷东多有一丝惊讶，他捡起角落的内裤穿好，看着撕碎的球衣无奈地摇头，看来昨晚的“运动”一定非常激烈。

“你喜欢我吗？”

雷东多不喜欢八卦，但有一些八卦他不得不听。队友们常调侃那个叫古蒂的孩子很向往费尔南多你呢，瞧，他跟你用一个牌子的润肤霜。这不奇怪，奇怪的是更衣室除了你们俩没人用润肤霜！

好在他们俩并不相像，没人会称呼古蒂为小雷东多。只是有一些习惯让其他人产生一种古蒂模仿雷东多的错觉。事实上这些行为再正常不过，放到他们球星身上就被无限夸大。

“我说了，对你我是gay，对其他人不是，这还不够清楚吗？”

古蒂终于从被子里钻出来，大概是闷坏了，整张脸似熟透了的蜜桃，很想叫人咬上一口。不过现在雷东多没这个心情，他是个现实且理智的人，酒精犯下的错事还需要一个解决方案。

“我不讨厌你。”雷东多指着衣柜：“我可以找件衣服吗？”

古蒂示意他随便，只要找得到大小合适的。

“我不讨厌你。”雷东多重复了一遍：“如果你需要我负责的话，”他思考了一下，自己应该不是那个躺在下面的人，确认了这一点后，他说：“我会负责。”

古蒂清楚地明白，换做其他任何人雷东多都会这么说。正直的阿根廷人不允许自己在清醒的情况下犯错，他是个完美主义，会尽量把缺口填补得完美。

“你不怕我趁火打劫？”

古蒂坐起来，环抱着自己的胳膊，他的身体很干净，似乎没有被凌虐的迹象。

雷东多抓住一件白色的T恤，很冷静地说：“那你应该庆幸遇到的人是我。我说了，如果要我负责的话我会负责。”把衣服套好，蓦然发现压在最下面的衣服上露出的一角印字——REDONDO。

“那么……你可以做我场下的男朋友吗？”

古蒂见他定在原地不知在想什么，刚想再问一遍就得到了雷东多的答案。

“好啊。”

-

联赛和欧冠相继结束后，俱乐部队员们纷纷动身赶往国家队报到。六月即将到来的欧洲杯挑动着每个人的神经，不过这份欣喜与澎湃和古蒂无关，他没有入选国家队。和雷东多也无关，因为他是阿根廷人，所以才在一起两个星期的情侣准备出去秘密度假。

说是在一起，但这也仅仅局限在睡一起。雷东多不排斥古蒂，他喜欢古蒂纤细的手腕和光滑的脖颈，热衷于在古蒂的斜方肌上咬一口。往往这时候古蒂会像小奶猫一样轻轻地叫，这样的反抗只会遭到雷东多更霸道的侵占。汗水口水混在一起分不清是谁的，这不重要，重要的是身体的契合。

“我想去晒太阳。”

“我也是。”

本来雷东多提议就去巴塞罗那的海滨浴场，可古蒂却说我想去阿根廷。

这有点出乎雷东多意料，他和古蒂在一起越久或者说他越关注古蒂越发现他的灵魂非常有趣。比如他喜欢先吃甜筒的脆皮再吃冰淇淋，美其名曰“好的就要留到最后”。又如他总喜欢把鞋子交错着穿，那双白色的拣一只，那双同款的蓝色拣一只，还要绑不同颜色的鞋带，漂亮地打好结后他会高兴地说“这是阿根廷的颜色！”

无法拒绝这样一双凝视着你的蓝眼睛，雷东多打开电脑开始订机票。

“等等，你的签证……”

古蒂得意地笑：“我早就准备好了。”看来去阿根廷旅游这事他预谋已久。

雷东多回过神继续研究机票，古蒂则裸着身子在房间里晃啊晃，惹得他莫名心烦。

“喂，你能不能穿好衣服坐好。”

古蒂冲他微笑，象征性地询问：“我可以穿你的球衣吗？”

“你最好别穿国家队的。”

古蒂咬着嘴唇，雷东多见不得少年人这副勾人不自知的模样，沉声道：“但我蛮想看的，就这一次，好吗？”

这话从极讲原则的雷东多嘴里说出来有点好玩，古蒂抿着嘴拿出压箱底的球衣，蓝白条纹相间，是天空的颜色。

“好看。”

雷东多托腮望着古蒂，阔阔的衣摆下两条笔直的腿并在一起，发红的膝盖互相靠着，双手缴在身后。晶莹的粉色从鼻翼开始往两侧蔓延，睫毛轻颤着遮掩住宝石色的眼珠。那神态烟视媚行，雷东多的心被轻轻提起，等到发现时已飘上云端，丘比特早已等候在此正脚蹬着弓手拉金箭对着他。

“你说衣服吗？我承认，阿根廷队服数一数二的好看。”

“不。”雷东多的手指摩挲着嘴唇，表情依旧平静：“我说你很好看。”

阳光充满整个房间，可雷东多觉得古蒂周围的阳光最多。那些白到快要蒸发掉的日光包裹住漂亮纤细的男孩子，让他浑身上下闪闪发光。星辰坠眼，万千珍宝敌不过这惊鸿一瞥。

原来，他是这么美好的男孩，像搁在鬓边的栀子，香而不腻，平凡而不寡淡。

不过雷东多确信，撕开这层外壳，栀子花的内里是不可一世的轻狂骄傲，那是属于红玫瑰的炙热与高贵，只向他认为可以低头的人低头。

“我接受你的夸奖。”

像公主被王子吻了手背，拈起裙角屈膝感谢。

除了性爱时间，他们肢体接触的很少，多数时候都是做着诸如此类无意义的交谈，不会谈比赛不会谈未来更不会谈这段感情，因为两个几乎没有交集的队友在一起就够奇怪了。他们比较像成为朋友的固定炮友，好聚也好散，不会有纠缠。

-

媒体把镜头聚焦在欧洲杯上是件好事，这样古蒂和雷东多离开马德里就成了谁也不知道的秘密。

十二个小时多的飞行除了睡觉就是睡觉，两个人默契地戴上眼罩直到空姐温柔地提醒用餐才摘了下来。一看舷窗外，天完全黑了，雷东多扫了一眼表，才过去四个小时。

古蒂睡相不好，把自己半边脸压得透红，凌乱的金发从帽子里释放出来，乱糟糟得像一棵盆栽。

盆栽。

雷东多被自己的形容提醒，他想到给古蒂买什么生日礼物了。奇怪，这是近四个月后的事，他在急什么。

古蒂问他要舔酸奶盖吗，雷东多立刻摇头，他三十岁的人了，舔酸奶盖是小孩子的乐趣。

“酸奶盖上的酸奶比杯子里的更好吃。”

这话说的，雷东多不经想接一句：就像我们背地里交往，队友们都不知道，可这种刺激感比无与伦比。

好像跟古蒂在一起后自己不正经的想法越加多了，总想着怎么和他对着干却总是无限地容忍他幼稚的行为。

雷东多吃完了自己那份餐，古蒂仍是在喝酸奶。

“要一起看电影吗？”

古蒂没头脑地来了一句，可能是一个人坐着实在无聊，雷东多居然同意了。

把中间的扶手往上推，两个人凑近了些。

“你想看什么？”

“La Vita è bella（反战电影美丽人生）好不好？”

雷东多没有反对，他对电影没有什么刻意的追求，两个小时看下来他只希望古蒂不会要求自己点评一番。最后的字幕都放完了，身边的人还是没有动静，雷东多低头，发现那人缩在毯子里，脑袋挨着自己的胳膊，一把眼泪一把鼻涕地在忍着。

还没有做父亲，似乎对父爱理解的不够那么透彻，虽觉感动但也没有到古蒂这个地步。雷东多递给他一张面纸，古蒂没有接过，而是把脸埋在毯子里。

“把人家毯子都弄脏了。”

“我不管。”声音是发颤着，雷东多不知道哪句台词戳了他的心，但他这副伤心欲绝的样子倒疼了自己的心，似一团棉花，软软地朝他撞过来。

雷东多小心地把肩膀借给他，接下去又是长达数小时的昏睡，他感觉到自己打呼噜了才醒转过来，此刻古蒂正笑看着他。

“把你衣服都弄脏了。”

上臂一凉，果然沾染了湿润的眼泪。古蒂喷了个鼻涕泡，雷东多笑了，用刚才的纸巾直接上手给他擦掉。

“还有多久到？”

“快了吧。”

“快了是多久？”

“快了就是快了。”

像在跟孩子对话，一个不厌其烦一个天真无邪。

“你喜欢收集手表是不是？”

“是。”

“回马德里后能带我去看看吗？”

“你想去我家？”

“你可以这样理解。”

他们对视着，坦诚相见。

“你为什么和我用一款润肤霜？”

古蒂懒洋洋地打哈欠。

“巧合。”

“是吗？”

“当然不是。”

古蒂以一种自我保护的姿态侧身蜷缩着，他笑魇如花，又恰好晨光乍现，几缕光芒跳跃至他的眼中，像洒满碎钻的大海，耀眼得让人不敢直视。

“早就说过了，我喜欢你，这还不够解释吗？”

雷东多倒有些不好意思起来，他清了清嗓子，转移了目光。

“听说在万米高空见到日出可遇不可求，现在许愿上帝会听到。”

又是不知道哪里看来的谬论，古蒂还一本正经地告诉他。

雷东多说：“那你可以许愿了。”

“我早就许好了，但是不能告诉你。”

他翻过身背对着雷东多，睡觉了。

许愿……是我的话会许什么愿呢？明年能顺利踢美洲杯？腿伤最好不再犯了？还是……他看了一眼那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

还是能和这个人有什么结果。

一开始来到皇马，他没有怎么关注过何塞古蒂，是劳尔经常提这位青训队友。等自己对这个总是在训练时偷偷看自己的小子有点兴趣时他被下放回了二队。

有一天劳尔带他去了二队训练营他才远远地见到了古蒂——那个眼神飘逸又坚定，金发张扬又绝美的男孩。

三个月后古蒂重新回到一队，雷东多才第一次他说上话。

那是在一次训练课后，雷东多最晚一个冲完澡出来。他非常注重生活中的细枝末节，尽量把一切打理好，特别是发型和皮肤管理，所以队友们通常不会等他一起回家。

“嗨。”

有点意外更衣室里还有人，雷东多把摔在肩上的毛巾拿下来薅了一把湿漉漉的头发，他镇定自若地解开浴巾开始穿内裤，要知道跟他打招呼的这个队友他并不熟悉，上一次见还是在三个月前。

“嗨。”

自认为非常有礼的微笑和颔首，雷东多开始对着镜子抹面霜。

气氛有点凝固，古蒂也意识到了这一点。他有点紧张，这是他第一次单独碰上雷东多，他笃定对方在平时根本没关注过自己，也许先自我介绍一下比较好。

这么想着，他刚准备开口雷东多就认真地涂起润肤霜来，这时候去打扰显然不是个明智的决定，所以古蒂想再等等。

他的喉咙像被卡了鱼刺，吞也不得吐也不得，总感觉下一秒就会窒息而亡。原本手里在做什么已经不重要了，因为古蒂记不得拿着手机的自己准备给谁发短信了。

余光瞥到雷东多收起面霜，古蒂想也许就是现在。他张开嘴，“我”字还没有说出来雷东多就迅速地收拾好物品“砰”地锁上柜子背包离开了，所有动作一气呵成，跟他的球风十分的匹配。

“我是何塞古蒂。”

古蒂叹了口气，看着那扇吱呀着前后晃动的门在原地发呆。他终于想起来拿手机要干嘛了，约女朋友吃饭。

而雷东多一出门就靠在墙壁上大口地呼吸，心里念叨着天啊我怎么这么怂啊！为什么要装出一副急着要走的高冷姿态呢？那个家伙明明有话要说啊……

丧气地将手插进发根，雷东多觉得自己的反应简直不合常理。

算了，以后总有机会熟悉。

可他们都没想到这个机会是因为该死的酒精才出现的。

-

飞机终于落地，雷东多和古蒂睡得浑身难受，加上出关花了不少时间两人的心情都不是很好。

但是一出机场，南美的热浪空气席卷而来，视野瞬间开阔，方才还低落抱怨的心情立刻飞扬起来。

雷东多问古蒂要先吃饭还先洗澡，古蒂毫不犹豫地选择去玩！结果车子开到市区就堵了，他们遇上了工人游行，交通彻底瘫痪。没办法，两人只得拖着重重的行李箱徒步往雷东多在布宜诺斯艾利斯的公寓去。

一进公寓，冷气一开，古蒂整个人才缓了过来。扔下行李，往床上一躺就再也不想起来了。

坐飞机是真的累，大男人也扛不住。雷东多把古蒂拖起来洗澡，顺便也给自己洗了一遍。两人一觉睡到午夜，不约而同都是被饿醒的。

但是大晚上的，能上哪吃饭呢？

“吃泡面？”

雷东多翻出冬歇期回来时去亚超买的泡面，据说味道非常赞，尽管他一次也没吃过也不知道这种垃圾食品要怎么正确地下锅去煮。

最后是古蒂煮的泡面，他嫌弃雷东多手脚慢。看他在场上凶悍得很，下个厨房怎么就磨磨叽叽的了。

雷东多在一旁看他煮面，喧闹了一整天的街道终于静了，空气中只有开水咕咚咕咚往上冒的声音，升腾的白色烟雾缠绕住古蒂沉静的脸，这画面一时间扼住了雷东多的喉咙。某种意义上来说，这是他理想中家庭的样子。

但下一秒理想就幻灭了。

古蒂也在发呆，他能感受到雷东多的注视，这让他感觉很不自在，以至于忘了及时掀盖子，沸腾的水冲了出来。

手忙脚乱地去拿盖子，因为烫手本能地把它扔掉。不料漫出来的水引发了更旺的火苗，还是雷东多手快关掉了煤气，一切才重回正常。

古蒂被吓得不轻，挤着手指呆在原地，反应过来后连忙去冲水。雷东多找来冰块，说：“用这个吧。”

“谢谢。”

古蒂有点不好意思：“一时走神。可惜面糊了。”

“还能吃就行，你的手还好吗？”

“有点疼，恐怕要多捂一会冰。”没有原因的，古蒂撒了个谎。

雷东多没有怀疑，他分好了两碗面，先喂古蒂吃。

“我可以自己的……”

“别逞强。”

雷东多的口气毋庸置疑，他把滚烫的面条放在嘴边轻轻地吹了吹，然后把勺子递到古蒂面前，喂古蒂吃一口自己也吃一口，原本十来分钟就能解决的问题花了近一小时。

吃饱喝足，倒没那么困了。出于体力的考虑，两人还是打算躺在床上休息。

静下来后，雷东多有点想做。

不，是非常想。

古蒂背对着自己，洗发水和沐浴露混合的香气搅得雷东多头痛。他讨厌被人诱惑勾引，偏偏那个人把自己包裹的很好并且和自己处在安全距离之内。

是古蒂本身的魔力，他能让爱他的人疯狂地爱他，讨厌他的人疯狂地恨他。不过雷东多自认处于中间地带，他暂时找不到自己爱古蒂的理由，也更谈不上恨。

作为床伴古蒂够合格，他会配合着自己的律动而呻吟，可爱且撩人。平时也不会给自己添麻烦，甚至那些幼稚的举动都因为那双夺人心魄的眼睛而变得合理起来。在雷东多看来如果那不是古蒂换做其他人他绝对忍受不了。

所以，我还是挺喜欢他的，对吗？

雷东多陷入了思考，已经有很久，很久没有这样伤神地去想感情的事了。

这么看的话，古蒂确实讨厌。

雷东多情不自禁地笑出了声。

古蒂也没睡着，他听到背后的声响，背脊一僵，轻轻地问雷东多来之前准备好安全套了吗？

“在箱子里。”

雷东多有种邪念被捅破的羞耻感，他翻了个身，语气装得有点懒：“太累了，休息吧……”

大约过了一分钟，一双手攀上了他的肩膀。闭着眼睛，他们接吻，抚摸，然后做了，连安全套都没拿。

-

第二天早上，外面的人浪声比昨天还甚。正当古蒂在哀嚎一个美好的假期被游行毁了的时候，雷东多喊他来窗边看。

彩虹色，全是彩虹色！

斑马线被刷成了彩虹七色，巨大的彩虹旗被人群托着前进，像一条奔流不息的瀑布直抵人心。

是LGBT的游行活动！

古蒂半截身子都要探出窗户了，雷东多一把揽住他的脖子，问：“要去凑热闹吗？”

“你不怕被人认出来？！”

谨慎如雷东多，怎么会想去这样的公共场合呢？每个休假他巴不得消失在地球上，古蒂常为看不到他的新闻而苦恼。

“不用怕，这儿可没有马德里狗仔。”

古蒂愣了一秒，然后尖叫着往楼下跑。

他们钻进人潮中，脸上被组织者抹上彩色的颜料，隔壁的两个女孩递来一面写有标语的旗帜——Lovers in Argentina.

雷东多看了古蒂一眼，然后将旗的一角交给他。他们披着彩旗，混杂在不同肤色的朋友之间，胸腔内的热血不停翻滚上涌，在洒水枪将阳光散射出七色光时达到了巅峰。

阳光的灼人和水滴的刺骨交织在一起，而雷东多也在理智与情感中天人大战。古蒂就在他身边，那个瘦削的男孩有着漂亮的侧脸曲线，天空将他的眼睛照得碧蓝透亮，像两颗水晶，无论从哪个角度看过去都闪着细腻耀眼的光泽。

喷洒而至的水雾顺着挺拔的鼻子汇聚成水滴滑落到唇瓣，雷东多蠢蠢欲动的心被挑起，他扣住古蒂的肩膀把他拽到自己面前主动吻了他。

像拥抱月桂的阿波罗，雷东多以这般姿势吻着古蒂。在高喊着同性自由的队伍中拥吻，大概是这次旅行最美妙的事了。

游行以七色彩带的飞扬结束，雷东多牵着古蒂的手从人群中逃到一个无人的巷子里，尽力遏制住粗重的呼吸声后，两个人都大笑起来。

他们各自靠在一面墙上，互拉着手晃啊晃，谁也不想放开。

“你有点喜欢上我了是不是？”

雷东多不想说谎。

“不是有点喜欢。”

“？”

“是很喜欢，非常喜欢，特别喜欢。”

古蒂傻笑起来，眼睛居然有点红。

“这个结果我很满意。”

古蒂走到雷东多面前扬着下巴问：“你能抱抱我吗？”

雷东多不解其意，但还是抱住了古蒂。古蒂埋在他肩窝里深吸了一口气，然后推开雷东多，说：“走吧，去吃饭！”

拥抱的意义开始变得不同了。

古蒂踩过一个水坑，低着头也藏不住脸上的笑。

五月广场还有游行残余的热闹气氛，彩带和气球到处飘，孩子们不亦乐乎地追赶着风，笑声萦绕，是六月该有的气息。

在附近的餐厅简易地用了餐，他们打车去了博卡区。阿根廷有两只脚，一只踢足球一只跳探戈。古蒂调笑雷东多那你岂不是只有一只脚？

“阿根廷人生来会跳探戈，跟西班牙人生来就会斗牛一样。”

明知道是挖苦，古蒂还是欣然接受，并且把手搭在雷东多肩上，眨眼笑：“肯赏个脸吗？”

雷东多握住他的腰，稍稍把古蒂提起。

“我想你更愿意看一看这些五彩斑斓的小房子。”

博卡的治安并不好，但两个牵着手的男人总让人不敢轻易靠近。他们在彩色房子前合影，在空地前漫步。古蒂踩在那些水泥管上，一节节地跳。雷东多牵住他的指尖，生怕调皮的男友会摔倒，最后两个人一起坐在上面，看着不远处踢着足球的孩子。

“你为什么想踢球。”

真是个发人深省的好问题呵！

雷东多不假思索地回答：“喜欢。”

“可是我觉得足球不是能凭喜欢就坚持的下去的啊。”

“为什么不能？”雷东多的语气依旧平静，“把喜欢当做一件重要的事去完成，那么每走一步都会觉得快乐，不管有没有拿到奖杯都会觉得，我不是在为别人去做这件事而是为了自己，连喜欢的事都不能做好的话人生会艰难很多。”

古蒂苦笑：“我也是因为喜欢，可是我现在觉得越来越不快乐越来越不喜欢了。好累哦，真的好想停下来，可是一停下就追不上了。”

说的人貌似很轻松，听的人却心尖泛起了酸涩。雷东多了解古蒂的处境，他不知道该怎么安慰他才好。其实他们很相似，一样的要强要赢，只不过对于性格中偏激的一面雷东多选择理性地规避，而古蒂则有一种它不亡我我必亡它的感性精神。

“看看孩子们怎么踢球的，也许……你会想明白。”

那甚至称不上一块足球场，只是一块荒废的土地，杂草从地缝中顽强地钻出来正如一次次被后卫铲倒又一次次站起来往前带球的前锋。踢野球还能踢的这么有对抗性，古蒂在西班牙没见到过。

趴在铁栅栏外的小孩子非常多，他们的目光全都聚焦到球员身上，时不时爆发出激烈的关于那球是否越位的争吵，即使都快吵得打起来，他们的眼睛里都一致充满着渴望，渴望踏入球场，就算是这样一块烂泥地也无妨。

雷东多说我也扒过栅栏。

“看大孩子踢球自己的脚也会痒起来，栅栏外的孩子最喜欢的就是帮忙捡球，我甚至被球砸到过。”雷东多的手在空中划出一道弧线：“那颗足球像流星似地飞到我面前的……铁丝网上，离我的鼻子就只有一厘米的距离。”

“那你当时一定吓坏了。”古蒂猜测道。

“不，事实相反。”雷东多回忆起来还有些骄傲：“所有人都向我行注目礼，他们很羡慕我有这样的好运，我儿时的玩伴对我说：‘费尔南多，你撞大运了！你一定能成为一个职业球员！足球选择了你！’”

古蒂抱着膝盖，歪着头看他：“这倒是没错，足球选择了你，命中注定。”

雷东多摸摸他的脑袋：“你也一样不是吗？每次踢球的时候不去想着我一定要首发我一定要进球如果赢了该做什么庆祝动作如果输了怎么办……想太多的话会把你最初的这点喜欢全部毁掉。所以，摒弃杂念，保持初心，你的生命里可不止踢球这一件事。”

古蒂莞尔：“我会尝试，让自己变得更强大。”

“你已经很强大了。”

“不，远远不够。我要追上你的步伐，费尔南多。”

这是古蒂第一次叫他的名字——费尔南多。费尔南多，在西语国家是个很常见的名字，就算是在俱乐部里也有很多费尔南多。可是古蒂的这声“费尔南多”却和别人的不同，雷东多听出来了。

“傻瓜。”

雷东多把古蒂的头发揉乱，换来了对方一阵鬼哭狼嚎，刚才还思绪纷扰的古蒂顺间又恢复了以往的小孩子气。

-

不要把旅行当作任务。

这是古蒂和雷东多共同认同的一条真理。他们漫无目的地闲逛着，在周日的时候还碰巧遇上了古董集市。

古蒂提议分开走，两人约好四点多的时候在玫瑰宫前碰面。

“喜欢您就看看。”

那是一块三问怀表，音锤敲音簧的声音格外脆耳好听。双面表壳上雕刻的图案表现神话主题——纳西瑟斯和水仙花。临水而照的纳西瑟斯照出的不是自己而是另一张俊美如神祇的脸。反复的水仙花花纹有序地交叠其间，别样又精致。

老板说这块表是一百多年前的玩意，产于日内瓦，没有经历过战火所以保存的较为完好。

“14k金珐琅表盘配红宝石机芯，价格也合适，最配您这样的绅士了。”

古蒂偷笑，还真是头一回听人夸他绅士派头，所以做买卖只能听一半扔一半。

“你帮我把这张照片镶进去我就要了。”

到了碰头的时间，古蒂双手插兜，慢悠悠地在广场的台阶上晃，远远地看到雷东多捧着一个花盆向他走来。

“就买一个花盆？”

“嗯。”

“要带回马德里？”

“嗯。”

古蒂盯着那个蓝色琉璃花盆，觉得有点土也有点傻。

英明神武的雷东多就买个花盆回去？

“那怎么不买花籽？”

“我不种花。”

听上去还挺得意的？不过这不要紧，古蒂并不关心他种什么。

“现在几点钟？”

雷东多发现古蒂的思维很跳脱，总喜欢突然提一些问题。

他正要回答，忽然就听到四声清脆的当，接着是一声叮当，尾随而来的是两声更脆的叮声。

“四点十五分。看看你的手机，准不准？”

雷东多掏出手机一看，分毫不差。

再一抬头，一块金灿灿的怀表就坠到了自己眼前。

“生日快乐～”

古蒂笑容腼腆，伸出去的东西一直没人接让他有些尴尬。

“大家都知道你喜欢收藏手表，也许这是你橱柜里最便宜的一块，不要嫌弃好吗？”

风已经随着逐渐西沉的太阳变得温柔，雷东多胸腔内饱胀着的欢喜一路涌到喉间，他艰难地吞吐着那股劲儿，郑重地接过了那份礼物并且一把将古蒂拥入怀中。

“胡说，这明明是世界上最珍贵的手表。”

古蒂仰着面，总算是松了口气，他还以为雷东多会嫌弃是旧表呢，他能喜欢实在是太好了。

过了今天，他们打算启程去乌拉圭的东角，那儿有绵延的海岸线和银白的沙滩，比阿根廷和巴西的海滩都要干净舒适。

“不用去看看你的父母吗？”

“他们认为我在马德里。”

“你也会说谎？”

雷东多揪着古蒂的头发：“说一些无伤大雅的谎言并不可耻。”

古蒂握住他的手，认真地问：“如果我跟你说谎了你会讨厌我吗？”

雷东多转而抚他的脸，触他的睫毛。

“你想说的是其实那次庆功宴后我们根本没发生关系是吗？”

古蒂怔在原地，唇齿苦涩，一时间说不出话来。

“你怎么发现的？”

“即使喝的再醉，有没有和人上床还是能感觉出的。”

古蒂咬着唇，他有点害怕才累积起来的一点爱意又将坍塌。

“那么……”

“我要是讨厌你想责怪你的话早就说了。”雷东多抢先回答，他弹了弹古蒂的脑门，极尽所能地想要告诉这个家伙自己很喜欢他。

“我喜欢你啊，像你喜欢我那样喜欢着你。”

“真的吗？”

古蒂仍是有点不可置信，他很想对雷东多说我喜欢你比你喜欢我要早的多得多。也许在你看来喜欢你只是件小事，可是在我眼里它和踢球一样重要。

“真的。”雷东多吻了吻他的唇，轻声许诺：“如果我这一生只能有一段特别的与众不同的感情，那么那个人一定只会是你。”

在古蒂之前，他并没有对感情有那么大的渴望，甚至是性。爱情之于雷东多来说是件可有可无的物品，有它，生活也许会多点乐趣，没有，那么他也不会因此损失什么。直到古蒂突然闯入他的生活，将他心中平静的湖面慢慢掀起涟漪，他才意识到爱情的美妙。

我不想失去眼前这个人。

雷东多告诉自己。他习惯了古蒂在身边笑闹，或忧伤或丧气，无论是好的还是坏的情绪他都能接纳。既然何塞古蒂先打破了规则，那么就没有让他走的道理。

“睡吧，明天还要坐飞机。”

古蒂窝在雷东多的怀里，觉得幸福不过如此。他只要这平凡，平凡却并不善待他。

半夜的时候，古蒂感觉到雷东多不在身边。一摸，身边果然没人。

他喊了一声费尔南多也无人回应，心咚咚地跳，总觉得有什么不好的事要发生。

“你去哪了？”

“有点闹肚子。”

等了一会雷东多终于回到房间，他神态自若，看样子真的只是去了洗手间。

“没事吧？要不要吃药？”

“现在好多了，安心睡吧。”

雷东多关了灯，古蒂却直到天亮都没睡着。去机场的路上古蒂一直在打盹，雷东多则不停地在发讯息。

值机、托运、入关，上机，所有的程序都非常快，一个小时后他们就降落在卡拉斯科机场。他们没有在蒙得维的亚逗留，拦了车直接去埃斯特角城。

“还困吗？”

古蒂从雷东多怀里钻起来，揉了揉眼睛，趴到车窗前往外远眺。

“看到海了诶。”

“这里是拉普拉塔河入海口，景色特别好，我们订的酒店正对着最大的海滩，有一片私人沙滩比较清静。”

古蒂刚睡起来还有点懵懵的，他摇下窗户，咸咸的海风就灌了进来一下子把他吹清醒了。

一大片的海望不到边际，那样纯净的蓝连天空都印上了它的倒影。几乎没有一朵云遮住热烈的日光，近乎白色的阳光降落在埃斯特角城的每一个角落，海面一波动，那些细碎的如同钻石的浮光就舞动起来，绚丽得让人无法睁眼。

“我喜欢这儿。”

古蒂躺回了雷东多的怀里，抓着他的手压在下巴底下。

“我们可以在这呆到季前赛，等你晒够了再回去。”

雷东多亲吻他的发顶，两个人凝视着远方的海，各怀心事地静默了。

接下去的几天，他们终日在沙滩上晒日光浴。古蒂誓要把皮肤晒成均匀的蜜色，还叫雷东多不要打搅他的好眠。

雷东多虽然有烦心的事，但他不想把情绪带进假期。他任劳任怨地给古蒂抹防晒买冰淇淋，看他表演把甜筒脆皮啃完才吃冰淇淋的绝活。当然，最后变为两个人的嘴贴到了一起，将甜腻的奶油融化在彼此的口腔中。

夜幕初垂，古蒂和雷东多回酒店用餐，好像享受了一天的安静就再也不想多话，饭桌上谁也没有开口，各自默默地咀嚼着食物，想着不同的事情。

“费尔南多你向我说谎了吧。”

古蒂放下刀叉，仔细地擦干净嘴角的酱汁。

这回拷问的对象换成雷东多，他依旧镇定自若，丝毫不乱。

“什么？”

“来这里的前一晚，你不是闹肚子才出去的对不对？”

古蒂有隐约听见争吵的声音，他不确定那是不是关于雷东多的未来的。

“我不想破坏度假的气氛。”

“是好事还是坏事？”

雷东多苦笑：“什么算好事什么又算坏事呢？”

古蒂跟他细数起来：“好事就是我们不会分开，坏事就是你要离开我。”

“哪种意义上的离开会让你觉得是坏事？”

“离开马德里和离开我有区别吗？”

雷东多向古蒂学习，突然地宣布他是说谎了。

“我要去米兰城了，1800万欧。”

“贝卢斯科尼给你打电话了对吗？”

“你听到了？”

古蒂失笑：“在车上我没完全睡着。”他追问：“你不恨对吗？”

雷东多继续切着牛排，也许是过于心急，一小块肉直接滑出了盘子。

“不要在这里谈论了好吗？我想我们的假期能过的愉快。”

古蒂明白，雷东多已经做出了决定。他三十一岁了，1800万欧对于一个老将来说是个不低的价格。

但问题，但问题是他替雷东多感到憋屈和不甘，偏偏当事人对此没有任何表示。可能雷东多也清楚，既定事实无法改变，那么只好顺从它。

这种顺从并不是屈服，对雷东多而言是顾全大局的妥协让步。他知道自己的价值，年龄和伤病成了他不得不成为新主席上任后清扫的对象。皇马从不缺忠臣更不缺巨星，所有人都只是浩瀚队史上的一颗星星。

-

旅行结束。

当古蒂和雷东多重回马德里时，媒体已经开始大肆报道他即将转会ac米兰的消息。这件事和菲戈的到来联系在一起，球迷们不解甚至是愤怒，但弗洛伦蒂诺的决定不容改变，贝卢斯科尼的真诚不可忽视。因此，雷东多杜绝了一切采访闭门不出。

“现在除了在荷兰和比利时的媒体，全世界都在关心你和米兰。”

雷东多已经联系好米兰的房东，月底就会去交房，现在古蒂正帮他打包着行李。

“媒体都是捕捉‘流星’的好手，但他们的宠爱和兴趣转瞬即逝。所以古蒂，永远不要和媒体做朋友，也永远不要把他们当敌人。”

“你是说我不该在媒体面前大喊大叫吗？”

古蒂指的是之前好几次他被记者跟踪偷拍私生活，然后当场摔了记者相机的事。

雷东多停下动作，望着那张红扑扑的脸，心中浮起万千不舍。

“不，我是说你要学会控制自己的情绪。如果有人让你觉得自己的话是多余的，那么你就该知道下次不要理会他们。”

“我知道！”

古蒂哭笑不得：“不放心我就不要走啊！”

这自然只是玩笑，雷东多终归是要走的。

“发布会的时候打蓝色的领带。”

古蒂把雷东多七月一号要穿的衣服收在一个袋子里后才大功告成地拍了拍手。

“好。”雷东多穿着白衬衫，丰神俊朗地站在落地窗前，像一尊优雅的雕塑。

“那么现在听我说。”雷东多缓缓走向古蒂，语气坚定又诚恳：“想我的话晚上给我打电话，白天一定要好好训练，不许偷懒听到没有？做事情不要着急，遇到任何事先仔细想想怎么解决，想不出来也没关系，你可以问朋友家人包括我，但是万万不能冲动行事。面对媒体更要小心谨慎，宁肯沉默也不要多说。还有……”雷东多深吸了一口气：“我不会离开你，放心。”

古蒂哭的有点惨，他抽泣着说：“你是我男朋友还是我妈啊……怎么今天话这么多……”

雷东多揩掉他脸上的热泪，然后牵着他的手往花园走。

“这个小家伙你替我照顾好。”

在一簇的紫阳花堆里，一个小小的仙人掌睡在蓝色的琉璃花盆里。

“可是我不会照顾植物，我不知道浇多少水，我怕它淹死或者干死或者怎么死的都不知道。”

“你能养活它，我确信。”

“为什么对我这么自信？”

雷东多的胳膊挂在古蒂的肩上，特骄傲地回答：因为你是我男朋友啊～

“现在轮到我了。”

古蒂吸了吸鼻子，努力装出开心的样子。

“去了米兰之后，如果你违反了以下三条规定中的任何一条，那么我就不会像以前那样那么喜欢你了。

第一，如果你跟别人说你是单身，第二，如果你不回我电话和短信，第三，如果你不每天想我一万次……”

两人放在背后的手不由自主地牵到了一起，古蒂忽然觉得：离开，也不是件坏事。

「Well，this is life in motion.」

fin


End file.
